User talk:LAKEHURST
Thank You So Much!!!! Hey, thank you so much for working on my home page for the wiki!! it is amazing!! I am so happy! it's exactly how I hoped it would be! You are really good at the wiki editing and stuff like that! It would have taken me a while to do what you just did!! but Thank you so much, cause im like bursting with joy and happiness about this! I never thought that my home page would ever get edited! I will repay you back, cause you deserve something! But thank you for your improvement to the wiki! Scooter14 04:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the cover you did for this series and I was kinda wondering if you could do something like that with my homepage to my wiki: http://losangelescrazylane.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Angeles_Crazy_Lane_Wiki ParcyDriancafan778 16:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! I'll be sure to be patient.ParcyDriancafan778 16:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) PLZ I have a question can you plz make me a wikia to look like this one? Plz? I’ll send you the cast list if you will.Showstopper101 22:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Hi Hey I'm Situationman and want ot know if you can also create a cover for my fanfic wiki. If it takes some time then I'll be patient. I'll send the link: http://denverctow.wikia.com/wiki/Denver:_Cool_to_Wild_Wiki Situationman 02:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks I'll send you the cast list and everything. I made a wikia so i could be the founder. I would like you to make a group pic with these people in it. Justin, Alex, Juliana, Daniel, Lillie, Samantha and Lillie. It should say The Shore: Below Zero cuz thats part one. And there the mains in part one. Also can you make the welcome page, charataer page, and season 1 page (likethe degrassi and Orlado wiki has) Ill send you the cast in a few kk Showstopper101 21:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Main cast for The Shore Have the group pic say The Shore: Below Zero and if you can do something like cool like put ice around the edges plz and thxs :) Also have it have Justin, Alex, Stefanie, Juliana, Daniel, Lillie, Terry and Samantha in the pic. Have Juliana be the beggest Juniors ' *Dakota Fanning as Samantha Anderson: a lying, backstabbing, queen bee that gets into a lot of drama. *Alexander Ludwig as Patrick Anderson: a bisexual popular guy not wanting to come to trims with his sexuality and Samantha’s twin brother. *Emily Osment as Lillie Horner: a heartbroken tom-boy going down a tough road. *James Maslow as Terry McCarty: a homophobic jock who lies and cheats, he is embarrassed by his brother Moby. *Demetrius Joyette as Alex Lynch: a football playing gay guy. '''Sophomoreshttp://theshore.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shore_Season_1?action=edit&section=3 ' *Chloe Mortez as Amber Jones: a teen girl who cares about her image too much to be her true self. *Olivia Holt as Alexis Horner: a wanna be queen bee, and Lillie’s sister. *Nathan Kress as Daniel Smith: a teenager who may get into more trouble than he can handle. *Ariana Grande Juliana Baker: a teen who unintentionally brings people into her drama. *Logan Lerman Sergio Miller: an emo teen who’s life will slowly start to crumble. 'Freshmen ' *Allie DeBerry as Trixie Johnson: a insure teen girl. *Jake T. Austin as Eric Rodriguez: a young boy going through a lot with an addition that could end his life. *Jordan Todosey as Moby McCarty: a funny FTM transgender. *Peyton List as Stefanie Morrison: a emo girl who’s good at art. *Matt Prokop as Alec Turner: the joker '(Part Two) ' *Adam Irigoyen as Justin Davis: an overly dramatic gay guy. 'Recurring Cast http://theshore.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shore_Season_1?action=edit&section=5 ' 'Adults ' *Pierre Bouvier as Steven Williston: a bad boy that will do anything to get what she wants. *David Henrie as Dave Evens: someone who wants Eric dead. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mr. Allan's: the football coach. *Jordan Nichols as Mr. Wells: the new sexy teacher who wants, Justin. '''(Part 3) Seniors ' *Asher Book as Adamo Manning: an athlete. '''Juniors ' *Nick Palatas as Devon Matthews: A jerk. *David Del Rio as Eddie Davis: Someone who will give Justin a lot of trouble. '''(Part 3) *Caroline Sunshine: as Jackie James: Eddie’s girlfriend. (Part 3) ' '''Sophomores ' *Jason Dolley as Matthew Melrose: a football player who will also be in Alex’s band. *Hayley Kiyoko as Marcy Watson: a girly girl in Alex’s band. '''(Part 3) *Roshon Fegan as Gabe: a nerdy guy in Alex’s band.' (Part 3)' Freshmen ''' *Bella Throne as Victoria Barker: a younger version of the old Juliana, will get Eric into more trouble. *Sarah Hyland as Tina Monroe: a bitchy cheerleader. *Robbie Amell as Jonathon Stones: a football player. *Lucas Cruikshank as Joey Patterson: the LBGTQ leader. Hey would you like to help me write my fanfic? I wanna help you do Lakehurts!!!! So we can help each other out? What do you think?Showstopper101 21:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 WIKIA http://theshoretheshore.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity there i started a wikia so i could be the founder is that kay?Showstopper101 22:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 hi hello would u mind giving my Washington High wikia the same home page as this one? i would really appreciate it(Degrassiman4497 (talk) 01:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC)) Main Page help. So I heard you were '''amazing with editing main pages. Is it possible that you can help me with mine? :) Young, Wild & Free (talk) 01:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC)